Polly and the Pains
by Exotos135
Summary: Lynn discovers her teammate, Polly Pain, may have a bigger family than she expected. Mild spoilers for "Spell It Out"


Lynn Loud knocked the door of a purple house three times, with a very annoyed expression on her face. The one who answered was none other than Polly Pain, Lynn's roller skating buddy. "

"Polly, why did you miss the canoeing an hour ago?!" Lynn snapped at her friend.

Polly was not only unfazed at the accusation, but rather, she was confused. "...What are you talking about?"

"The canoeing we agreed to be part of today!" Lynn explained. "You were supposed to be part of my time, but you never appeared!"

"Wha-Oh, you must be talking about my sister, Molly!" Polly turned around and yelled, "Come here, Molly!"

Soon afterwards, a girl that looked like Polly-but without the pink helmet-walked and went to Polly's side.

"Hi Lynn!" Molly cheerfully greeted.

Needless to say, the athlete was baffled by the revelation. "Whoa, hold on, wait a minute... You have a sister?!"

"What? No!" Polly answered, with Molly shaking her head in agreement. "I have sister _s_ , plural."

Lynn walked inside as Molly promptly whistled, bringing at least _eight_ other Polly lookalikes to the living room. "The first one in line is Dolly," Polly said as Lynn saw a Polly look alike holding a camera. "She aspires to be a photographer when she grows up."

"Smile!" Dolly shouted before taking Lynn's picture.

And thanks to the flash, Lynn was a bit disoriented when Polly took her to her next sibling. "This one is Folly, the kind, but dimwitted one of my siblings," Polly explained, right before she saw her sister looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Polly, I don't know how but, like, I couldn't find my glasses anywhere in my room!" Folly whined, seemingly unaware her glasses were on top of her head as she whispered, "I bet Golly stole them!"

"Did you check your head, sis?" Molly asked, pointing at her own head.

Folly touched her hair, took off her glasses, and once she saw them, her eyes turned into stars and she exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Anyway, moving to the next sister," the trio walked to a Polly look alike who not only had a big, wide smile, but was wearing bright, joyful clothes. "This is Jolly, the most happy of all my sisters. She's so happy, in fact, her first reaction is always to look at the bright side of things."

Polly walked to her grinning sister, "Hey, Jolly, Lynn over here is upset because Molly missed her canoeing with her."

"Oh well, look at the bright side!" Jolly answered, raising her arms. "Not only does she explain the misunderstanding, but she got to meet all of us!"

"See? She's so hopelessly optimistic," the trio went forward to a Polly look alike, wearing a dress... And covered in dirt and mud. "This right here is Colly, the Little troublemaker and dirt lover of the family."

"I made a mud pie!" Colly showed Lynn a little pie made of mud she made.

"No thanks, I ate one on the way here," the jock responded, still too dumbfounded from the revelation.

The trio walked to a Polly look alike, who wore glasses and a lab coat and held a calculator. "This is Golly, the one that Folly talked about earlier-"

"Stop right there, intellectually inferior blood relative," Golly answered before looking at her calculator. "Using the available information I have, I'm capable of deducing the reasoning for your athletic companion's visit. And if my hypothesis is correct, your companion is here to find out more about our familial unit."

Polly shook her head with an amused smile. "Don't mind her, she's just trying way too hard to make herself look like a genius," and as Polly, Molly, and Lynn went to the next sister, Golly looked at them. "Besides, the machine she's using is just a regular calculator."

"I'm saving up to buy a scientific one, alright!?" Golly snapped, folding her arms.

"Anyway, the next of my sisters is a set of twins, Lolly and Holly," Polly pointed at two of her lookalikes, one counting some money and missing one tooth, while the other let her hair down-a first for the Pain siblings-and wore a long-sleeved dress. "Lolly's a bit of a cheapskate, and Holly is, for lack of a better word, a hippie."

"Hey, girl, do you have some cash you'd like to donate?" Lolly asked with a malicious smile.

"Or an animal or ecosystem you'd like to protect?" Holly inquired, with her smile being warm and kind.

"For a good cause?" the twins finished in unison.

"Nope, and this has gone for too long, so let's end this," Polly took Lynn and Molly to the final sibling, a seemingly masculine girl wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and a blond pompadour wig over her Brown hair. "This is Johnny, not so much my sister as he's my brother. Long story."

After pulling a couple poses, Johnny blew a kiss and wink at Lynn. "Hey, baby! You really look as athletically hot as Polo said you were!" she said, trying way too hard to sound like a boy.

Lynn was still too baffled from the reveal to really say anything in response.

"Okay, so those were all of my sisters, and a brother," Polly said as she and Molly joined the lineup. "And together we are!"

The siblings pulled poses and smiled as "Polly and the Pains!" appeared above them in bold letters. Then Polly asked:

"So, what do you think?"

Finally, Lynn did something outside of staying silent... And that was fall unconscious and hit the floor.


End file.
